¿Trasplante de Alma?
by Yuuki Sapphire
Summary: Silver tiene un Problema al Corazón que lo tiene al borde de la muerte y es el deber de su amiga de la infancia salvarlo... ¿Pero que metodos Usara? Uso de Oc


El Ver a un amigo al Borde de la muerte, Es como si te arrancaran el Corazón a Pedazos lentamente, Pero ver a un amigo casi hermano era un dolor terrible, Ella le juro que siempre lo protegería y estarían Juntos, Si, Es perder a alguien muy importante, verlo en esa camilla conectado a un respirador mecánico realmente le afectaba, Era su mejor amigo, Casi su hermano, No podía dejar Que muriera Simplemente, El doctor notablemente mayor se acerco a la Joven para decirle el Diagnostico de Su amigo

_Joven…

_¿Que le paso Doctor?-Preguntaba Tranquilamente la Joven-¿Qué le Sucedió a Silver?

_... Una falla al Corazón… Necesita un Trasplante, Pero desgraciadamente no tenemos ninguno por aquí ni tampoco hay donantes en estos tiempos…

_Y.. ¿Es muy urgente? -Pregunto la chica Preocupada-

_Muy urgente… Si no lo Recibe en las Próximas 27 Horas podría Morir…

_-Los ojos de la chica se Abrieron de sobremanera-… Silver… -Miro el rostro inconsciente de su amigo-Prometí algo y No lo pienso romper…-Apretó la mano aun tibia del Chico-¿Un corazón necesita para Salvarse?...

_Si, Pero Es muy Difícil de Conseguir uno compatible con el cuerpo

__¿Difícil?… No para mi_ –Pensó la joven mientras su mirada se volvía Oscura-Disculpe, Debo volver a Casa…-Tomo sus cosas, Miro por ultima vez a su amigo y salió de la Habitacion del Hospital-_Prometo que encontrare un corazón para Ti Silv… _

Caminaba a Paso lento por las calles de Jhoto directo a su Pueblo de Origen, Pueblo Primavera, Su mente estaba Trabajando en alguna forma de poder ayudar a su amigo, Ella no quería que se fuera, Lo quería a su lado, Era un Deseo egoísta, Ya que solo quería a Silver para ella, Siempre sintió Celos de Blue, Pero Blue era como su hermana mayor… Era Irracional pensar asi pero.. ¿Quién en el mundo era Racional?, Por lo menos ella no lo era.. O al menos cuando se Trataba de Silver, No entendía la Razón pero cuando Silver estaba en Riesgo ella era la Primera en correr hacia el… ¿Lo quería demasiado como para pensar en esos horribles actos que se Cruzaban por su mente?, La Respuesta la Sabia, solo que no quería asumirlo, Sabia que esos pensamientos seguirán atormentándola hasta que Sacie sus deseos

_¡Hey Jade!

_-Se vio obligada a levantar la vista para ver quien la llamaba y Vio al Criador pokemon mas Carismático y Autodenominado el mas Apuesto de todo Jhoto-Hola Gold… _¡GOLD!, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?_ –Esos incontrolables Deseos se volvían a manifestar mientras veía el pecho del chico, Mas específicamente donde se encontraba su corazón-

_¿Que tanto miras mujer? ¿Acaso te has enamorado de mi?

__Ya quisieras romeo de Cuarta… _-Pensó-

_Te entiendo, Con este Cuerpo No hay quien se me resista

_Gold… -Interrumpió la joven la Sarta de halagos que el Criador se hacia a su persona-

_¿Que Sucede? –Pregunto con Curiosidad el Chico-

_¿Me acompañas a Casa?-Pidió la chica con la mirada baja-

_-El Chico sonrio abiertamente-Vaya que Atrevida Jade.. Pero asi me gustas mas-La abraza y aprovecha para tocar el Trasero de la Joven-

__Creo que voy a vomitar… Pero es por Silver, ni te imaginas lo que te espera.+_

El ambiente se sentía pesado en la casa de la Chica, Los dos jóvenes se besaban apasionadamente en la Cocina, El Chico no entendía por que la Cocina, Pero la chica le habia pedido Que comenzaran en la cocina, El sin Chistar complació los deseos de la Chica, El Chico abrazo la cintura de la joven y esta su cuello, El chico mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando ese cálido abrazo mientras que la chica tomaba un Cuchillo de Carnicero que estaba a espaldas del chico

_ Jade… Te quiero mucho… -Dijo el chico abrazando fuerte a la Chica-

_Gold… ¿Te Digo un Secreto?

_Si tu quieres…

_-La chica Se acerco al Oído del criador y Susurro-… Caíste… -Seguidamente enterró el Cuchillo en la espalda del Chico-

_¿¡Q-Que?!

_Lo siento Gold… Es por el Bien de Silver… -Sonríe con la mirada oscurecida mientras veía al chico Retorcerse de dolor en una Agonía terrible para el pero satisfactoria para la chica-.

La Chica caminaba tranquilamente por el Hospital con un ramo de Flores en la mano, Quedando tranquila de que ya dio aviso de un Joven donante que murio en un Accidente de Trafico, Llego a la habitacion del chico y lo vio despierto mirando por la ventana

_Silver… Despertaste-Dijo alegre la joven-

_Si, El doctor dijo que ya llego un donante para mi

_No sabes cuanto me Alegra-Dijo sonriendo la chica, Vio al Doctor en la puerta-Espérame un poco-Salio de la habitacion- ¿Si?

_El Transplante que usted nos informo no sirve, no es compatible con el ´paciente

_-La chica se mostro sorprendida-No se preocupe… Yo conseguiré otro

Era de Noche en Kanto, una Chica esperaba pacientemente en el Bosque verde, Mirando el Cielo cuestionándose de lo que estaba haciendo, Gold ya no estaba con ellos, Estaba cuestionando si cometer lo que tenia planeado, Vio una sombra que se acercaba donde ella estaba, Ya no habia vuelta atrás, Sus dudas se despejaron al ver al sujeto, Se levanto y mostro una de sus sonrisas

_Gracias por Venir… Green-Sempai

_Solo dime para que me llamaste de la nada, Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer si no sabias

_-La Chica Frunció el ceño levemente, Nunca le habia Agradado esa actitud de Presumido y amargado de su Sempai, pero por respeto nunca decía nada- Bueno, Lo necesito para algo muy impórtate…

_¿Y eso es?...

_Morir… -Enseguida unas lianas apresaron los pies y manos de Green dejándolo suspendido en el aire-Debo agradecer a Meganium por esto..

_¿¡Que Significa esto?!, ¿¡Es una Clase de Broma o que?!

_Oh Sempai.. Nada de esto es una Broma… Todo es Real… -Dijo la chica Liberando de su Pokeball a un Gran Pokemon-Le Presento a Tyranitar…

_¡Ya no juegues y bájame!

_-Ríe un poco-¿Quién dijo que es un juego?... Tyranitar, Preséntate como es Debido… -El Pokemon se acerco a Green quien tenia una mirada de enojo total, pero podía ver el miedo en sus orbes Verde, Tyranitar paso sus grandes garras por el pecho de Green-Muerte Instantánea.. No podemos divertirnos ya que a Silver le queda poco…-Tyranitar asintió y enterró su Gran Garra en pecho de Green, Mientras la chica escuchaba ese acorde de Gritos de dolor y veía la Sangre caer al césped sonreía, El Gran Pokemon Saco el Corazón del Chico y la Chica lo tomo entre sus manos mientras sonreía-…-Escucho una Rama romperse y Vio a su Superior de cabello negro y ojos rojos-… Red-Sempai … Lo siento… Tyranitar… -De igual manera que Green Tyranitar incrusto su Gran garra en el pecho del chico y saco su Corazón-

La Chica se encontraba en el Hospital junto a la camilla de su amigo inconsciente mientras sostenía la mano del Chico, Cuando vio al Doctor e Iso una Reverencia

_Señorita… Ninguno de los donantes son compatibles, y Ya no hay tiempo

_... –Comienza a Reír-Vaya.. Tanto esfuerzo por nada… -Saca un Cuchillo-Se que el mio es compatible… Por favor… ¡Haga mi ultima voluntad Realidad!-Con lagrimas en los ojos dirigió el Cuchillo al blanco indicado-

El Chico Pelirojo Despertaba como nuevo, Lo primero que esperaba ver era la sonrisa de su amiga, pero nada… Solo doctores, Vio un Cadaver con un Tajo en el pecho…

__E-Esa es.. ¿¡JADE?! _–Miro su pecho y vio las coceduras de la operación-Este corazón es… -Se callo al escuchar una Voz en su cabeza-

_**Tu corazón se habrá intercambiado**_

_**Pero tu seguirás siendo alguien…**_

_-Los ojos del chico empezaron a tornearse de un color metal a un verde agua y luego volvieron a la normalidad-…-Sonrie-__


End file.
